We Don't Belong Here
by BellaSingSong
Summary: Season 3 AU and OC. It's 2014, and Christiana just wanted to live her own life away from her overbearing mother. When she gets her wish, her and her sister Rebecca now have to navigate the world of the Supernatural in 2007. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my take on what would happen if two sisters got caught up in SPN world. This is my second story; enjoy and comment. I apologize in advance for any technical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural.**

**Christiana POV**

Another Easter only meant another 2 hour long car ride in the back of my parent's Toyota sandwiched between my 13 year old monster truck brother Jake and my 22 year old West Point graduate sister Rebecca to my grandma's house. I was the middle child at 17, so lucky me always had the middle seat. Becca had her own car, with an iPod deck and proper heating and air conditioning, but my dad insisted on her coming with the rest of the Brady Bunch.

Ten minutes in the ride, my mother decided that it was her mission on earth to criticize the lifestyle of everyone in the car, especially mine. See, I love my sister and all, but she was practically the messiah of the household when she not only got accepted into West Point, but when she graduated with honors from the science department. So when little me decided to go to school for music, well…that's what my mom is talking about now. Yelling. About.

"…and I know you're not your sister, but even nursing could be for you! Stable job, stable pay, and then you can meet someone nice! But singing?! What are you going to do, eat shit everyday?! You might as well be a prostitute now, that's the only way you'll make a living. Jake, you better be listening 'cause you're next!"

"Linda!" My dad hissed.

And now my parents were arguing. They've been married for 26 years, God bless them. And it's not that I don't love my mom, she only wants the best, but … I really didn't want to hear this for the 32nd time today; I was beyond frustrated and annoyed.

I looked over at my sister. She took out her phone and a moment later my cell buzzed.

_You're fine. You've won every single music competition you've entered and first chair in the best honors choir in the state for 3 years in a row. Julliard is lucky to have you._

I sighed; Rebecca knew, understood, and supported my ambitions, but that didn't lessen the sting of our mother's rant.

_I know. I just don't want to hear this. I don't want to be HERE, _I texted back.

She sighed and squeezed my hand, so I leaned over onto her shoulder. Jake rolled his eyes and stuffed his earbuds in and blasted his punk music - he was not the hand-holding type. But, and he would never admit it, he was always the one that would always give you the bigger half of the cookie.

_I don't want to be here._ The thought stuck. No, I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be somewhere else, exotic or not, live my adventure and my own life. Away from ... this, where I could make my own decisions without being criticized every two seconds. Anywhere. Not here.

* * *

**Christiana POV**

I doubled over, feeling nauseated. I knew I got carsick easily, but this massive wave of motion sickness came in under a second. My sister let go of my hand and leaned over me to the window on the other side, opened it, and helped me stick my head out. _This is why she's the WP grad, and I'm not._ But then she held my arm tight. Too tight. Wait a tick. Black glossy car? The smell of leather? She had to crank, not scroll, the windows down and those are NOT my parents in the front seat! I could hear screaming, the car braking, but my vision was still slightly blurred and my hearing was all wonky. I swallowed back the vomit.

The car door opened and strong arms took me out of the seat and put me down on the side of the road. I puked and fell over, still dizzy. Then I passed out.

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

One moment my sister and I were in our parent's car listening to our parents rant, then we were in an all-too-familiar black Chevy Impala and I saw the actual, legitimate, bona fide Sam and Dean WINCHESTER in the front seat.

No. Way.

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled. Sam jerked around and pointed a handgun at us, and I looked over at my sister. Oh, no! She was gonna hurl! While Dean screeched us to a halt, I leaned over and cranked down the window, shoving her head out the window. Chrissy took deep deliberate breaths.

Okay. She was going to puke any moment, but at least she could breathe. Sam and Dean came out of the car, tearing us out of separate sides of the car. I used every escape tactic I knew from class and being on the grappling team but Sam just barely made it out on top every time. Damn it! He was pinning me down, hands at my side, and my legs were immobile. He was huge.

I heard Chrissy puking and I looked over. She collapsed on the ground and fainted. Crap, she would be feeling that for another day. Dean looked disgusted and then came over where Sam was pinning me down, asking me who I was and how I got in the back of their car. I just continued wriggling in disbelief.

I loved the show Supernatural. Chrissy and I would watch marathons and joke about the monsters. But that was it, I mean, the world was _fictional._ Just like Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Sailor Moon … not real. But this was obviously real, and if true to what I knew, these boys were going to be very dangerous. They looked just like the actors too, but younger. Interesting.

"Okay, Helen Keller. What's going on," Dean growled. I looked up, and Sam was still staring me down with his hazel eyes.

"Let me up! I'll tell you what I know, but let me go and give me my sister!" I begged. My voice betrayed how I felt - lost, confused, over-protective ... everything.

Sam looked over at Dean and they had an entire conversation that was pretty easy to follow – any sibling knows the looks. They decided to let me out for now, but obviously with a short leash.

Sam helped me up and I went over to Chrissy; luckily she landed next to and not on to her sickness, her breathing was back to normal, no fever … she'd be fine, which was a relief to know. I picked her up onto my back and looked back to the supposed Winchester boys; both had their guns aimed at me. But, of course, they couldn't actually be them. I had a moment of shock. There had to be an explanation, and a logical one at that. Maybe –

I got sprayed with water. _Holy water._ 'Course.

"I'm not a demon, stupids. I'm a person. Red blood and all," I scoffed.

"And, do tell, if you're just a person how'd you know what we were doing," Sam shot back.

Shit. Shit shit shit. Reality check. Real car. Real boys. Real monsters? Playing stupid seems to be the best bet right now.

"Kidding. Were you for real? That's messed up," I answered.

"Right, then. So, person, how'd you poof in the back of the Impala?" Dean continued.

"My name's Rebecca, this is my sister Christiana," I began, annoyed. Okay, now for the crazy.

"Look, I don't know how I ended up in the back of your car. One moment everything is normal then I'm with you two knuckleheads," I finished, subdued. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, a bad habit, but I was confused and slightly terrified.

"And we're supposed to believe that," Sam said, disbelief covering his face and tone.

"Believe it or not that's the truth. Now who are you guys?" I demanded.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," Dean said.

"Last name," I asked breathlessly from shock. Moment of truth – I was either crazy, they were crazy, or I was dreaming. Maybe all three.

"Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester, like the gun," Sam replied unwavering.

My mind was spinning out of control. Nope. Nope no absolutely not.

"Yours?" Dean asked.

"Lewis," I answered back unconsciously. What was going on?! _Just get out of the middle of nowhere and leave them! _rational thinking told me. Again, I reminded myself about how dangerous these guys were and how everyone who got near them died or worse. A chill ran through me at the prospect of what could happen to me - or worse, my sister.

"So, seeing as we're in the middle of nowhere, could you guys just drop my sister and me off at the nearest town?" I asked nicely, pushing aside my thoughts. Worrying wouldn't get me anywhere.

The boys had another silent conversation; I 'listened' in. Oh, duh. They were going to start a hunt and weren't planning on stopping 'till they got there.

"I know this is incredibly unorthodox and I know I'd feel really uncomfortable talking to the strangers that magically appeared in the back of my car, but we just need the ride," I insisted. Looking around, we were in a back road that was lined with a wooden fence – oh, and there were no hills, like a complete flatland. Where were we? Grandma's house is in Pennsylvania, hills everywhere.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Dean agreed.

* * *

**Christiana POV**

I woke up to the smell of men and leather; Pink Floyd was playing in the background. It was cozy, I liked it. Wait a tick, dad's car didn't smell like that, and he hated anything that wasn't reggae. Careful with my nausea that had mostly subsided, I just opened my eyes and looked around. I was on my sister's lap, facing the BLACK LEATHER front car seats. What. The. Hell. Now I was up!

I jerked upright and looked at …

"Sam?! Dean!? What is going on?! I'm dreaming. Becca, pinch me. We are not here and this is not funny," I hollered.

Becca gave me her emergency _shut up now! _look and I searched her eyes for answers. _Later,_ she promised.

Dean looked at me strangely from the rearview mirror.

"I thought you were completely passed out for introductions," Dean said accusingly. The tone alone terrified me. I could feel Sam watching me from the corner of his eye.

"Right," I answered, trusting my sister's instinct. Less is more right now, she was telling me.

"Chrissy is naturally carsick, but poofing somewhere else entirely with no warning must've really done it for her," Becca finished for me.

"Sorry to hear," Sam said.

"Uh, yeah. Usually only carsick if I read while the vehicle is moving at the same time," I replied softly.

What was going on?! We had two FICTIONAL CHARACTERS driving us around in the middle of … where the hell were we?! I could see the horizon line, there weren't even hills. Maybe I was dreaming. Sure felt real.

I pulled out my phone from the pocket in my floral dress. It was … broken? It wouldn't turn on. I pulled out the battery, put it back in … still stuck. Great. Brand new Android and it wouldn't work.

"Does your cell work?" I quietly asked Becca. She shook her head. I frowned at her iPhone. How frustrating.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"They said Central Indiana …"

"What?! Definitely not Pennsylvania!" I whispered animatedly.

"Sure sounds interesting back there," Dean butted in with irritation. _We invaded their car, not the other way around._

"Periods and bras are very interesting indeed," I sugar sweetly shot back anyway. So I have a short fuse – sue me. Becca looked like she might, sending me daggers. I didn't care, Dean was being rude.

Sam coughed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"How old are you, anyway?" Dean demanded.

"A gentleman doesn't ask a woman's age," I continued.

"You sound like a 12 year old."

"Just because you're in your early 30's -"

"Whoa, easy!"

Becca harshly grabbed my arm. She was going to knock me out, last warning. What had her panties in a knot? We just met a couple of our dream men and I wanted to enjoy it while I could. But I knew her army instincts were usually dead on, so I acquiesced.

Dean continued driving and Sam had his laptop out – don't ask me what he was doing without Wi-Fi.

* * *

**Christiana POV**

We ended up in Fishers, Indiana – still not quite sure what to do with that information. Dean parked at a diner, then he and Sam came out and rounded to the front of the Impala; Becca and I followed.

I probably should have been paying attention to whatever the hell they were saying, but something had caught my eye – not something. Everything. I turned Becca's head over to the newspaper stand next to us and pointed at the date.

**Saturday, October 13****th****, 2007**

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

Chrissy and I followed the boys to the front of the Impala – she zoned out, classic, but we needed to leave. Weird things happen everyday, and this was our weird thing, but now it was time to return to reality.

"You guys are good, then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I can call some friends nearby," I lied.

"Sounds good …"

Dean was talking, but my sister had turned my head over to the newspaper stand next to us and pointed to the date.

**Saturday, October 13****th****, 2007**

"Hey Sam, what year is it?" I interrupted Dean – and my racing thoughts.

"It's 2007 -"

"Not even April?"

"What? No, it's October. Is there something wrong?"

I dragged Chrissy away from the boys.

"Rebecca, what the HELL is going on?!" Chrissy hissed.

"I don't know! We poof from 2014 normalness to SPN world in the past!"

"Not just the past. Think. 2007 is season three. Fuck, what happens in season three?!"

We both stared at each other in deep concentration. Supernatural was one of our favorite shows, we should know this. Season three, season three, season three.

"I'm thinking … Ruby, blood drinking Sam, Bela Talbot, Lilith …"

"And Dean has less than a year," I finished Chrissy's line of thought.

"Oh, and the Mystery Spot. Gotta love Gabe," Chrissy joked. I smacked her arm.

"Hey, what -"

"If this is the actual world, Chrissy, we. Are. Bombs. We know everything from here on out! That means low profile! Not invoking archangels!"

"Fine, I understand, but we can't just leave them! You said it yourself, Dean has less than a year! Not only that but something or someone out there will figure us out and kidnap us if we leave the boys! Imagine how topsy turvy everything could be if our information got in the wrong hands. They're our best and safest bets! Until we figure out what's going on," Chrissy whisper-shouted at me.

She was right. I hated it, but she was right.

"Hey! What's going on?" Dean asked us from the car.

"You're right," I told Chrissy. "But we can't just announce that we know they're entire lives!"

"Then we won't! We won't mention the TV show, our world, all of our knowledge … just enough to keep us around."

This was certainly a half baked plan. _We'll fit right in, then. _I felt torn. Stick with the boys? Or stake it out? We'd probably be in danger either way...

"Right, we'll just be on our way –" Sam started.

I stared at Chrissy. Do or die time.

"Hold on," she called, and walked back over. She had called a shot; I prayed that it was the right one.

The boys sat back down on the hood.

"Dean. You have less than a year left to live, yes?"

"How do -"

"Sam. How does demon blood taste?"

He coughed.

"Well, I don't -"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Becca and I … we know things. Ruby. Ellen. Jo. Devil's Gate. And we will help you with your problems, if you help us."

Damn, Chrissy was better than I thought. She had the boys in the palm of her hand.

"Or what?" Dean asked. "So you know stuff. Why should we help you, anyway?"

"I'll let you rot in hell for eternity and let Sam turn into demon pals with Ruby and Lilith. Oh yeah, that's what supposed to happen in the original plan," Chrissy fibbed. Hmm. That's one way to do it.

"Wait, Ruby is working for Lilith?" Sam demanded.

"Try working for Lucifer directly. Look, are you going to help us?"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean continued.

Chrissy sighed. I debated jumping in – nah. She's got it.

"Move over," she said, brushing the boys off of the Impala.

"Let's take your baby, for example. Both of you guys' initials are still carved into the roof of the back seat. We hear the rattling of the legos little Dean shoved into the vents every time the car is turned on. Little Sammy shoved an army figurine into the ashtray – bet you it's still stuck there. Dean lovingly listens to his extensive tape collection on every trip you guys take."

The boys looked completely blown away. I was surprised she used the car – but then again, that would get us on their side (fingers crossed) without causing too much of a stir about our knowledge of them and their acquaintances.

Sam stared between the both of us while Dean grasped the bridge of his nose.

"Help us help you," Chrissy finished.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sam asked.

"Oh, don't make it sound like we're in a support group. We just … well …" Chrissy looked over at me. _A little help here!_ she sent.

"Protection is key. The last thing we want is to get kidnapped and tortured and accidentally give our information to the wrong people," I stepped in.

"And?" Dean prodded.

"Well, it'll mostly just be Chrissy. I'm in the army, I can hold my own pretty well," I added in, biting the inside of my mouth.

"And just to get back home," I concluded. That sounded innocent enough.

"All right," Dean sighed. He looked over to Sam.

"Give us a minute," Sam muttered and they rounded the corner.

* * *

**Christiana POV**

The brothers rounded the corner and I looked back to Becca.

"I need more protecting? Wow, thanks, great," I said, sitting on the hood of the car.

"Chrissy, look in a mirror. You're barely 5 foot and haven't even shot a gun," Becca retorted, joining me.

"I'm 5'2", thank you very much, and I throw shot put," I muttered. "But you're right. Crap, I'm totally the damsel in this group," I moaned.

Becca laughed.

"You'll be fine. Let's just pray that the boys agree to help us out. I can't believe this is happening," she sighed, kicking up the stones at our feet.

"If you don't think about it too much, it's actually kind of awesome," I answered back, fake laugh in tow. We were both terrified out of our minds.

"I guess," she mumbled.

"By this time next year, you might even meet Cas," I said, grinning.

That cracked a smile. Castiel was, after all, Becca's favorite character.

"That's only if we're here for a year, though," she pointed out. Right.

"One thing at a time. Baby steps," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Okay. So. 2007. That explains our phones not working; they're not supposed to exist yet," I mused.

"Also explains why Sam and Dean still look like kids," Becca teased. I laughed.

The boys came back. They looked at each other, then back to us.

"All right. We'll help you guys out. But we call the shots and any double crossing leads to your funeral. Got it?" Dean growled.

"We wouldn't expect anything less," I responded with a smile.

"Good. Let's get some pie," Dean said, sounding much lighter, and entering the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Classes just started this past week, so I'm a little busier now; I'll post when I can. Comments are motivational!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural.**

**Chapter 2**

**Christiana POV**

We got a booth and two minutes didn't even pass before the boys started shooting off questions.

"Is there a way to get Dean out of his deal?"

"When you said Ruby was working with Lucifer, did you mean the actual pitchfork-and-horns devil?"

"How do you know about us?"

"Is there a way to get all the demons back into hell at once?"

"Where are you from, anyway?"

I looked between the two of them.

"You know, breathing is usually a human necessity," I cut both of them off.

Sam sighed and looked at the table while Dean leaned forward menacingly.

"Christiana. Rebecca," he said, looking at each of us in turn.

"Yes, those are our names, don't wear them out," I muttered.

"Who are you and how do you know about us?" Dean asked.

I looked to Becca – it was her idea not to tell them everything, and I trusted her on that, so that made her in charge of what we spilled and didn't spill.

"Like I said, we're just people. When we appeared in the back of your car, suddenly we had all this information about you two. Maybe's it's connected to the Gate. And now, we need to find our way back," Becca answered carefully – well, I knew it was a carefully construed answer, to anyone else she looked and sounded normal.

"Now, Sam. What's up with Ruby?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not drinking demon blood," he said, visibly upset and confused.

"Say what now?" I jumped in.

"We only just met Ruby a couple of days ago. She was using a blade that could kill demons, told us her name, and left."

I frowned. They just met her? When did that place us?

"Is Ruby a blond or brunette?"

"Blond … is there something I'm missing?"

My eyes lit up – I was completely a Sam fan when it came to the show, but my sister always taunted me about him turning dark side with Ruby; but now, we could even stop that.

"Yes, there is something you're missing," I replied. Becca didn't give me any warnings, so I plowed ahead.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that Ruby worked for Lucifer. She is a power-house demon and master manipulator that is not only going to turn you two against each other but will use Sam's powers to kill any demons in your way to kill Lilith and set the devil free from his cage," I said.

Dean and Sam were beyond stunned, it was written all over their faces. I'd take that over practically possessed Sam any day.

"She's a demon? But…but then why did she help us? And I haven't had any powers since Yellow-Eyes died," Sam refuted.

"Yes, she's a demon, and did you not hear the 'master manipulator' part? She pretends to help and will bait you with anything you want to hear. Bet you 10 to 1 next time you meet her she'll tell you she can get Dean out of his deal – she can't. As for your powers…they're just dormant. Technically, you can still use them, and demon blood strengthens it," I responded hurriedly – I was getting excited.

Becca tapped my thigh – her way of telling me to stop now. I backed up. Sam ran a hand through his hair and shook his head while Dean continued to stare a hole through me, trying to dig out all of my secrets.

"Look, -"

"You were truly desperate Sam," I cut him off, breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Where were you guys going next?" Becca asked, moving us along.

"Cicero, Indiana. This guy was pushed into his own power saw," Dean answered hesitantly. I guess I'd be hesitant too if two strangers came in knowing everything about me and my possible future.

Cicero, Cicero, Cicero. Didn't ring a bell.

"Is there somebody there you know?" Becca prodded.

"An old friend," Dean muttered.

"Cicero!" I said, a light going off in my head.

They all looked at me weird – whatever, nothing that hasn't happened to me when I've been singing on stage before. I leaned in to Becca's ear.

"Becca, Lisa and Ben. That's where they live, they were going to kill the changelings next," I whispered. I saw the bells go off in her head through her eyes. I went back to watching Sam and Dean.

"Dean," Becca sighed.

"Yeah?"

"You're old flame. Lisa," she began.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised you know her name," he muttered. "What about her?"

"She's … well …"

"She's not," Dean coughed. "She's not dead, is she?" Dean got out.

"Uh, no," Becca said, pausing.

"Then what is it?" He demanded, his anger leaking through the cracks; his temper was worse than mine, a true talent considering I made a stink over almost everything.

"She's fine. She's living her life with her eight year old son, Ben."

"You said eight year old?" Dean breathed, dropping his fork. "Does that make me…"

"She'll deny you're the father. Look, that's not the big problem. After this case is over, you can't see them again. Demons will come if you hang out too long," Becca huffed. Huh. I thought she was going to turn them away from going at all, but I suppose not.

"Case?" Sam jumped in. "So there is actually something going on."

"You'll figure it out when we get there," Becca said, digging into her omelet. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Or you could tell us now, save us a lot of trouble," Dean shot back.

"We're not your personal crystal balls!" Becca spat.

"You're the ones that appeared in the back of our car, not the other way around!"

"We didn't ask for this! Did you ever think about how we feel about the situation?"

I cleared my throat loudly, getting their attention.

"Let's not kill each other and say we did," I hissed.

The boys looked uncomfortable, confused, and … a little pissed. I was going to say something, but decided against it when Dean jumped in.

"Okay, I am going to need some hard proof that you guys aren't just making this all up. That you're not just spying on us for the wrong team, or are deliberately messing up our lives for kicks," he growled.

"We told you everything," Becca muttered.

"What do you want us to do? Or say? There is no hard and fast way to prove what's going on" I harrumphed. The sooner we got on their side for good, the better, I knew for sure, but how?

"Actually … there is," Dean answered.


End file.
